1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves a push and turn nut that may have various applications, particularly for the quick installation of a faucet assembly on a sink or counter.
2. Description of Related Art
Push and turn nuts of different designs are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,242 includes a fastener assembly with a washer element and a nut element, wherein the latter is split and has a screw thread that threadably engages a bolt, such as for construction and other uses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,260 discusses a push and turn fastener for use on a bolt. Insert segments are placed within a central bore, and each segment has an inwardly facing threaded portion and outward projection. The inner segment has a front beveled edge to slide into the bore in a corresponding portion. The outwardly extending portion cooperates with a ledge to limit movement of the insert. An end cap retains the segments in the housing. The inside segments are displaced in the housing to accommodate longitudinal movement of a bolt through the housing for quick installation.
Such push and turn nuts in varying designs have also been adopted in the plumbing area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,857 of Randall describes a faucet connector with a nut assembly having a pair of individual sections with a bore that receive a pipe-like member. A pair of strap-like members surrounds the nut as a retaining device to keep the nut sections in surrounding relation to the faucet tailpiece. The nut sections are free to move radially toward and away from each other and so can be brought into and out of contact with the threaded tailpiece. Levers pivotally connect the retaining device and operate to contact the nut sections and urge them to and away from the tailpiece by the pivot motion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0101576 A1 of Rhodes includes a mounting nut for a water connection fitting that is hinged for sliding over the fitting and up against the bottom-mounting surface of a sink to secure a faucet to a sink deck. Pushing the nut against the deck causes the sides of the nut to compress against the threaded water pipe.
While such designs exist, there is a need in the art for a design which allows the installer to push the nut as far along the threads as possible with as little spin as possible, tightening only at the end of the threaded bolt (in the case of a faucet the threaded tailpiece). It is also important that sufficient torque can be transmitted to the nut when threading upon proper location on the bolt or threaded tailpiece. It would also be advantageous to have such a nut which has a minimal number of working pieces, is easy to make and install, particularly within small and awkward locations, such as under a sink deck where faucet assemblies and other plumbing fixtures are installed or in other areas where nut and bolt installation is physically challenging to the user.